


Smelting mountain copper

by Metalsappho



Series: Metall/u/rgy [46]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: F/F, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalsappho/pseuds/Metalsappho
Summary: Copper and Zinc go further(Place in the timeline: a few months after The cute, the beautiful and the matchmakers)





	Smelting mountain copper

Zinc pulled over her big white car in front of the golden gates of the Auris castle and set about waiting for Copper to arrive. She was really, really looking forward to this date; things were getting smoother and smoother with Copper since they've started dating and Zinc was planning to bring her A-game this evening…and to do that, she made sure all possible distractions were taken care of. This mainly meant preventing Iron to be her workaholic self so she put her friend in her mansion and threatened her a long and painful death if she so much attempted to go back to work. In retrospect, she wondered if she hasn’t been a bit too cold, but on the other hand she wouldn’t have to do it if Iron wasn’t a repeat offender at working herself to a coma...hell, on their _very first_ date, Zinc has to cut it short because Iron was being unreasonable again. Zinc's never-ending patience was starting to wear thin, though, and lately she's been yelling at Iron more often and much louder. It dawned on her lately that she had let her life revolve around Iron and her special needs; after all, what did she do besides working and hanging around Carbon and Steel? Looking over Iron, inevitably. Only meeting Copper made her realize how unhealthy this whole circus was and how fulfilling it was to be in a proper relationship with someone. It was a long time since her last relationship with…was it Manganese during high school? Yes, that one…that felt like a lifetime ago for Zinc…but then again, the Iron crisis shook things up so much that everything before it might as well be counted as a completely different lifetime. 

Zinc’s thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Copper walking through the mansion’s golden gates and the lovely sight completely washed away any considerations about that whole Iron thing. Zinc thoroughly eyed Copper as she walked over to her car and Zinc thought she was getting cuter with every date. This day she was wearing an ample dark orange skirt which went from her waist to below her knees, lovely dark orange doll shoes with white socks and her upper body was covered by a white buttoned blouse with a very cute orange ribbon tied at the neck. She was wearing thinner glasses than usual and, a wonderful sight for Zinc’s eyes, her usually braided fiery hair was flowing freely. _So cute!_ kept thinking Zinc, as she was looking at Copper approaching her car, clenching her orange leather handbag. Zinc observed closely as Copper reached the car and climbed inside; she wasn’t as stiff as she used to, but still visibly nervous, so Zinc swiftly reached over to her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She felt her girlfriend tensing up in surprise but quickly loosened up and meekly returned it. 

“Hello Copper” softly said Zinc “you’re particularly cute today!” 

Copper’s face reddened considerably at the compliment “T-thanks…you look great too.” 

“Thank you, love.” Zinc was indeed looking quite dapper, wearing a black shirt, white ample pants and sandals. Her shirt was loosely buttoned allowing a nice cleavage to show, which seemed to magnetize Copper’s stare. 

“You can touch if you want” said Zinc with a smirk, which snapped Copper out of her gaze and made her look away in embarrassment. 

Zinc took Copper’s hand put it on top of her own left breast “See Copper? My heart is beating like crazy when you touch me, you don’t need to hold back with me.” 

Copper silently nodded, trying to hide away her bright red face, but her hand kept gently stroking Zinc’s breast. 

_SO CUTE_ internally squealed Zinc while fighting off the urge to jump her right here in the car, after all they had a date to attend to so Zinc kissed Copper one more time and drove off to the first part of their date. 

* * *

They first went to a brass ensemble concert, and it went really smoothly; especially with Copper resting her head on Zinc’s shoulder during the whole thing. Interestingly, brass music is something they just discovered while going on dates together and it had become their thing; they only go on related events when together. 

After the concert they went dining in a luxurious restaurant at the top of one of city’s many skyscrapers where they had a gorgeous night view of the megapolis. For Zinc, though, this view didn’t compare to the one she had from across the table. 

Sure, Copper was cute and all the rest of it, but lately Zinc found she was slowly gaining confidence and while she still stutters a lot, it’s a far cry from their first date alone when she was just a confused pile of nerves…to say nothing about the dates interrupted by a clueless Iron and the painful sight of an obviously hurt Copper forcing herself to be alright with this. Zinc hated when that happened and she’s equally glad and mystified that this didn’t scare Copper away. Copper always gave the impression of being diligent and patient, but Zinc was surprised how much this was prevalent in her personality. Copper was such a gem and Zinc really wanted to make things last with her, despite the sizable age gap. She was a bit self-conscious about the whole robbing of Copper’s cradle aspect, but she really believed their relationship could go somewhere. 

“So, Copper, is uni good?” 

“Yes, uni is going very well, although doing internship is much more interesting, Silice is a fascinating place.” 

“How long until you’re done?” 

“I’ll be finishing my third year soon, and that shouldn’t be enough in my field, but Silicon said she’d have a job for me even with only three years of uni, which is very tempting.” 

“Still unsure?” 

“A bit, I went in uni with the conviction I’ll be doing at least five years…to get a full-time job at the end of the third…I don’t know, feels like cheating, somehow.” 

“You’re so diligent Copper, it’s very sweet.” Zinc’s words made Copper redden quite a bit “but seriously was that proposal only backed by Silicon?” 

“Well no, Germanium said she’d be glad to have me working there, and Boron also supports me.”

“So, it can’t be cheating if different people see your worth in the company, can it?” 

“I-I guess...” 

Zinc gently took Copper’s hands in hers “I know you’re very modest, Copper, but trust me, you’re very clever, very diligent and I believe you totally deserve that offer…and I’ll do anything to support you in your career.” 

“T-thank you Zinc, I…” Copper trailed off but Zinc gave her hand a squeeze to encourage her “I…most of all I want to stay with you, Zinc…I never really planned for the future, or rather…I was only looking at my career path, but since meeting you…I also want to…stay with you, if…if you want it.” 

Copper was getting redder and redder as she spoke and was too embarrassed to maintain eye contact, but Zinc couldn’t resist teasing her a bit further. 

“My my, Copper, how bold! But honestly, I should be the one begging you to stay with me; you’re young and have all your life in front of you, I’m an old hag that gets dragged around by her friend.”

“You’re not an old hag Zinc!” 

“Well my twenties came and went you know…”

“I think it makes you hot…” murmured Copper. 

This caught Zinc by surprise, she stared at Copper still looking away, her face as crimson as her hair. 

“Coppeeer?” teased Zinc “do you happen to have a thing for older women?” 

“No! I mean…it’s not like I’d like any older women, it’s just...I think you ’re very grown up and mature and…it makes you desirable.” 

Zinc felt weirdly flattered by Copper’s words, but she was mainly surprised to hear Copper of all people being this bold. 

“Copper…look at me please?” it took a bit but Copper managed to re-establish eye contact “it makes me very happy to hear that, really. I too want to stay with you, to build something with you; meeting you made me realize how empty my life has been up until now…well not entirely empty but definitely lacking something; I may have a very interesting and profitable career but on an emotional level, it’s arguably barren. I now realize that I want something real, something…for me, I guess, and I want it to be with you.” Zinc gently pulled Copper’s hand, softly left a kiss on it and looked deep inside Copper’s eyes “Would you be my wife, Copper?” 

Unbelievably, Copper’s face managed to go a bit further into the red spectrum but she did manage to sustain Zinc’s intense stare and give an audible answer “Yes, Zinc, I definitely would.” 

A comfortable silence followed, with Zinc and Copper not saying anything but giving themselves loving stares and hand squeezes. In a daze, they finished their dinner and left the restaurant. 

Still, one last thing needed to be worded, and Zinc decided to go for it once inside the car. 

“Do I drop you back at the castle…or do you want to spend the night at my place?” 

Copper allowed herself a short thinking time “Y-your place is good.” 

“Alright.” simply said Zinc, her heart almost jumping out of her ribcage. 

* * *

They had a silent and uneventful drive to Zinc’s apartment situated in the Hearth district, on the other side of the Pactolus river. They discussed Zinc’s work as an architect upon arrival, as Zinc’s gigantic place doubled as her office and was mainly decorated by blueprints and scale models of buildings. They did some small talks until reaching Zinc’s room, which was as spacious and elegantly furnished as the rest of the place and both women sat on the bed, with Copper now nervously shaking. 

Zinc gently took her in her arms and softly talked in her ear. 

“Are you afraid, love?” 

“N-no, I’m not afraid if it’s you, Zinc, it’s just…I’m so nervous.” 

“Really? How come?” 

“I don’t know it’s just…I never imagined I’d be doing this…it felt like something for people like Plat or Tita…cool people sure about themselves, not…not me” 

Zinc squeezed Copper tightly “What are you talking about, silly, there are no prerequisite for this, it’s just what people who love each other do…” Zinc pulled back slightly to look directly at Copper’s eyes “And I love you Copper, I love you so much and want to share these things with you…I won’t force you, I’ll never force you, but this is what I want right now; I want you whole.” 

“I…I know Zinc and actually…” Copper squeezed Zinc very tightly to surpass her embarrassment “I want it…I want it if it’s with you, but I don’t know if I’ll be any good…and I’m so embarrassed I could die.” 

_She really doesn’t play fair_ thought Zinc _being this cute shouldn’t be allowed._

“You don’t have to worry about that, Copper, I’m not here to judge you, I love you and want to do it with you, the rest doesn’t matter.” 

“O-okay” said Copper in a whisper “but I have no idea what to do and I-I want you to show me.” 

“Oh, don’t you worry my love, I’ll take good care of you.” 

Copper nodded and Zinc pulled out of the hug and went to dim the lights to almost complete obscurity. She took of her pants and unbuttoned her shirt almost completely on her way back to the bed. Despite the darkness she could clearly see Copper’s bright red face absolutely checking her out. 

“Y-you’re so beautiful, Zinc” said Copper “and s-sexy…” she added as her eyes went from Zinc’s face to her womanly goods. 

_So cute and falsely innocent!_ thought Zinc before pinning her girlfriend on the bed and fixing her with her most intense bedroom eyes. 

“This is all yours, love, you can look and touch all you want.” 

Copper gulped and nodded as Zinc sensually dived onto her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Zinc-Copper alloys, now usually referred to as brass, go back several millenia and are believed to be originally a product of smelting Zinc rich Copper. Ancient Assyrian tablets mentions the existence of "mountain copper", which is likely natural brass.


End file.
